Dialogue de sourds
by Luna et Mithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi. Quoi de plus énervant quand on attend une réponse à une question et que l'autre vous mène en bateau... . Une production Luna et Mithy, courage, lisez lol


**Base** : Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement on ne serait pas là, non ?

**Couple** :Barbie et les rock stars, Bud Spencer et Terence Hill, Mickey et Minnie, Daisy et Donald Stone et Charden...

**Genre : **un oneshot ! Notre deuxième délire !!!! Fic à dialogue.

**"Nous" c'est qui ?** Luna et Calamithy.

**Disclaimer : **pas à nous.

**Note** : Une Mithy (Suissesse par intérim) en week-end chez une Luna, ça donne des trucs pas net lol

Merci à tous ceux nous ont laissé des reviews sur notre première fic !

Merci LN qui ne nous a pas laissé son mail.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dialogue de sourds**

**Base Preventer de Lausanne, quelque part en particulier, 1er mars AC200 à 20h30  
**

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tu veux dire t'as envie ? Sérieux, Heero ?

- Ben oui. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Je sais pas c'est bizarre, tu fais pas d'histoire.

- Quoi Duo tu voudrais que je fasse ma drama queen ?

- Non c'est pas ça... ça doit faire huit mille ans que je te cours après et là t'acceptes comme ça de sortir avec moi ?

- Tu veux que je refuse pour ne pas casser les habitudes ?

- Puisque ça a l'air de te faire marrer eh ben ouais c'est ptet mieux que tu refuses.

- Ok. Alors je ne veux pas. Mais viens pas pleurer après.

- Ca risque pas Heero. Je te demanderai plus, t'inquiète.

- Je vois c'est une stratégie. En fait tu veux que ce soit moi qui te demande.

- Ah pas du tout. Je rame depuis 3 ans et t'as réussi à me dégoûter en 3 minutes. Là je suis tellement déçu, que tu me demandes ou pas... je m'en fous.

- T'es gonflé.

- Attends Heero, ça t'amuserait toi, qu'on ne prenne pas ce que tu ressens au sérieux ? Oublie ça, je m'en fous.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Je te dis enfin oui et tu me fais tout un scandale ?

- Si tu ne comprends pas, j'ai raison, ça sert à rien.

- Non mais franchement Duo... tu crois que si j'avais vraiment pas envie, j'aurais dit oui ? Tu me saoules.

- Ok. Alors casse-toi.

- Je suis chez moi !

- Bon ben je me casse alors. Salut.

- Duo.

- Quoi ? C'est chez toi, je me casse. Fin de l'histoire.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Non, tu restes.

- Tu te fous de moi, là. Je fais encore ce que je veux.

- Ca fait 3 ans que tu me cours après et ça fait 3 ans que je me pose des questions.

- Ah ouais ? Ca fait 3 ans que je me prends des vents et tu l'as toujours pris par dessus la jambe. Et là tu voudrais que je calcule ? Tu crois que je m'en suis pas posé des questions ? C'est plus mon problème.

- Si c'est ton problème. J'ai une question : est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu avec un mec depuis que tu me connais ?

- Non mais ça veut rien dire je t'ai jamais fliqué. Et contrairement à une légende urbaine, je sais me mêler de mon cul quand je veux. Et puis même ça justifie rien !

- Duo est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé si j'étais gay ?

- En 3 ans j'ai pas eu besoin de me le demander, puisque tu me jetais.

- Et donc tu as insisté parce que ?

- Parce que je t'... Bref on s'en fout ! Hey lâche-moi !

- Non. Si j'ai dit oui aujourd'hui c'est de ta faute.

- Si t'es pas capable d'assumer tes décisions, ton 'oui' je m'en fous, il n'a aucune valeur. Lâche mon bras.

- Qui a dit que j'assumais pas ? Je te retiens, je te dis oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'autre Duo ? Que je t'embrasse là, contre la porte ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'un baiser de quelqu'un qui dit que c'est de ma faute. On est pas dans un film. Pour la dernière fois lâche mon bras.

- T'as raison. Si on avait été dans un film, je t'aurais dit oui la première fois. Les oiseaux seraient venus chanter sous la fenêtre et on aurait vécu heureux avec plein d'enfants adoptés. Et on aurait même gagné à la loterie.

- Je t'emmerde Heero. T'as pas le droit de me faire rire. Et t'as pas le droit de te foutre de la gueule de mes rêves.

- T'as pas l'impression que c'est un dialogue de sourd ?

- Comment ça un dialogue de sourd ? Tu m'écoutes jamais !

- Tu disais ?

- La ferme Heero ! Et arrête de m'embrasser dans le cou... ça t'amènera à rien.

- C'est pas ce que me disent tes mains. T'entends pas les zozios ? Cui cui cui...

- Mes mains essaient... de... t'étrangler...

- Mes fesses ? Il est bas mon cou, tu trouves pas ? Au fait, tu as joué à la loterie ?

- Quoi ? Tu crois que tu es le gros lot ? Et arrête, tu vas finir pas me laisser un suçon.

- Tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ?

- Ton père en slip Heero.

- Il est mort... et je m'en fous. Par contre toi en slip ou plutôt toi _sans_ slip me tente beaucoup plus.

- Mais je porte pas de slip.

- Tant mieux, ça me fera gagner du temps.

- Hey ne change pas de sujet ! On a pas fini notre discussion. J'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?

- Je t'embrassehmph pas. C'est ta bouche qui est sur le chemin. Tu veux m'empêcher de parler.

- Parce que tu as encore quelque chose à dire ?

- C'est pas parce que tu t'occupes de ma bouche et que tu enlèves honteusement mes vêtements que j'ai fini de parler, Heero.

- Je préférerais que ton corps me parle.

- Arrête avec tes dialogues de film de cul. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va régler le problème.

- Ah il y a un problème Duo ? Tu peux me rappeler lequel ?

- Euh... Euh... Le problème c'est que... Hmmm...

- Oui ? J'écoute.

- Laisse... mes cheveux tranquille et arrête de me mordre, ça ne me fait aucun effet.

- Hmmm... Alors ça doit être ton téléphone portable que je sens contre ma cuisse. Je peux décrocher ?

- Touche pas aaahhh çaaaaaa.

- Jolie sonnerie. Il vibre aussi ?

- Heerooo... Il faut... qu'on discute...

- Attrape mon téléphone Duo. Je crois qu'il sonne.

- ...

- Attrape-le Duo. Donne-moi ta main. Voilà.

- Heerooo...

- Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Heero Yuy. Je suis momentanément très occupé. Laissez un message ou rappeler plus tard. Bien plus tard.

- Heero !

- Biiiippppp !

**Owari**

* * *

Luna : Je crois qu'on atteint un certain degré de n'importe quoi quand on écrit ensemble lol 

Mithy : Oui peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter.

Luna et Mithy : A vous de le dire :p

Merci et à bientôt !


End file.
